I will always be yours
by MaryVampy08
Summary: One-shot about a mistake Bill did with Sookie. LEMON.


**Alright, I had it in my laptop since a while so I re-wrote the end and post it.**

**WARNING!**

**First of all, there is a lemon in this fic. **

**Second, english is not my first language and I wrote it a while ago. **

**Sorry for the mistakes...**

* * *

As William Compton was fighting against the disciples of Marnie, Eric was on the other side of the cemetery also fighting. They were there to peace but the witch didn't let them any choice, she came with the intention of killing every vampires who will be there fighting the witches. Of course William didn't come alone, he knew it will be a trap so he brought some guards with him. He also had his amnesic sheriff Eric Northman and his ex-girlfriend Sookie Stackhouse. He didn't want her to come but she didn't let him choice and William knew nothing could stop her. Sookie Stackhouse was the most stubborn girl he have ever met.

The fight was intense, the humans were badly hurting the vampires and because Sookie was on the vampire's side the other humans also tried to kill her. This time, no one of her vampire protectors were there to save her, bullets were flying everywhere and sadly Sookie got hit by a shoot from a guards' gun. At the second she was touched, both of William and Eric felt it. She had both of their blood Inside of her. Sookie felt on the ground holding her stomach as blood was slowly falling from it. She was trying to fight against the darkness coming to her but she lost her fight and felt into the unconsciousness. She laid in her own blood as both of her vampire friends were fighting for their life.

Sadly, when Eric felt for Sookie. he looked where he felt she was and a human staked him in the back killing him by the same time. The 1000 years old vampire was now nothing else than a puddle of blood and flesh of vampire. At the fangtasia, Pam felt the lost of her maker. She started to throw everything around her and she finally cried bloody tears until she had no more blood to cry. Except her no body noticed about the lost of the Viking vampire.

William saw everything but didn't move a finger to help his sheriff. He was a bit happy to see it, now he could have Sookie for himself. But as he thought about her he remembered she was hurt, so he started to vamps speed around searching for her. Bullets were still flying around and even for a vampire it was dangerous to walk there, humans were crazy and they were trying to kill vampire by any way. When he found her William couldn't believe what he saw. The love of his dead life was lying on the ground with no life running in her body. He didn't want to lose her, she was everything to him. He rushed to her and tried to wake her up.

"Sookie? Sookie, wake up please! You can't be dead, you can't be dead…"

He shook her but she didn't move. Bloody tears were falling on his face and his mind was a real mess, he couldn't believe it. The fairy was still breathing but barely, as William looked at her he thought about the only solution he saw to bring her back to life. He knew she will be so mad at him but he couldn't let her die in his arms, he had to try everything to bring her back. William wanted to turn her into a vampire.

He took her far away from the fight and found a place where he could be alone for what he had to do. The vampire looked at her face of human woman knowing it will be the last time she will look so peaceful. He caressed her cheek and kissed her forehead

"I'm so sorry but I can't let you die my love..."

As he said that, William sank his fangs into her neck and drank all the blood who left in her body. He was felling her heart stopping to beat and he knew there was no turning back. Sookie Stackhouse will be a vampire by tomorrow night and he will have her by his side forever.

When Sookie woke up, 24 hours after William drank her blood to turn her into a vampire, she felt good. She looked around feeling a bit confused, the last thing she remembered was the fight in the cemetery. After that everything was only darkness, she couldn't remember what's happened after. As she looked around, she recognized the bedroom of William Compton. She had spent some much time in this room with him, making love together all the night. It was the great time, the time everything was fine. Vampires were not trying to drink her blood all the time. She was an happy waitress working at Merlotte's with a vampire boyfriend.

"Sookie?"

Sookie looked where the voice was coming and saw William walking to her. She didn't understand what she was doing here, why she was in William's house?

"Bill? What I'm doing here? Why I'm in your house?"

William walked to the bed and sat next to her. He didn't know how to explain her what he had done. He knew she will be so mad at him when she will know about it. He took a deep breath and looked at her, he was not felling guilty about what he done because he saved her life but maybe it was not the best solution.

"Sookie, I need you to listen to me carefully. Last night I've done something, something you will probable hate me for. Last night during the fight, you got hit by a bullet and almost die but I found you. You didn't wake when I shook you and I thought I had lost you forever..."

Sookie was listening to him not understanding where he wanted to go with this. As he talked she started to remember about what's happened last night. William grabbed her by her shoulders and told her.

"Sookie, last night I've turned you into a vampire..."

"What?! Bill you must be kidding! You didn't turn me!"

Sookie stood up and ran to the bathroom near to Bill's bedroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw her pale face. Without knowing how, she popped out her fangs and gasped. The baby vampire touched her fangs with her fingers. She couldn't believe it, he had really turned her. William walked behind her, he felt bad for her. He didn't get her any choice, he turned her without her permission just like Lorena did for him.

"I'm so sorry Sookie but..."

She didn't let him finish and slapped him hard as she could.

"How could you lay a finger on me?! You just wanted to drink my blood, stupid dead monster! I hate you Bill Compton!"

Bill's fangs popped up as Sookie was screaming after him. He knew she would be angry but she needed to understand that now things were different. She didn't get scared when she saw his fangs, she was used to it.

"What do you think you will do to me Bill? You can't kill me asshole, I'm already dead! Thanks to you!"

The king couldn't control himself anymore and grabbed her to kiss her passionately. Her anger have turned him on and now all he wanted was to fuck her. She tried to push him away but of course Bill was a lot stronger than her. With his vampire speed, William threw her on the bed and took off his coat. He joined her on the bed and kissed her again before she could yell at him . He knew she wanted it too, their bond was stronger now he was his maker. William's blood was now running in Sookie's veins and both of them could now felt it.

Sookie kissed him back and tore his shirt off from him. She wanted him to fuck her, she wanted to feel what it was to be a vampire, to be fucked by a vampire as a vampire. Her fangs was still extended and she decided to taste Bill's blood. She sank her fangs in the neck of her maker and sucked the blood from him.

As she felt the bite Bill growled and moaned at the same time. With strength he took off her bra letting her sucking his blood. He licked his fangs as he saw Sookie's perfect breast. He loved to suck and kiss them when she was human, her skin was warm and the coldness of his lips always made Sookie shivers under him.

Sookie released Bill's neck and looked at him with blood falling from her mouth.

"Damn, you taste so good Bill…"

He couldn't resist and licked his own blood on her mouth then as she moaned he bit her on her breast and also sucked blood from her. She pulled his hair to keep him on her. He was also sucking and torturing them hardly. Sookie felt like she was in fire because of what Bill was doing to her. She took off his pants slow as she could, she couldn't wait to see him naked again. With her new vision of vampire everything was most beautiful than before and she wondered if it would be the same thing with him.

Bill helped her to take off his last clothes and tore off her underwear, she gasped because of the surprise move by him. He smirked to her with still blood over his mouth and pushed himself into his progeny. Sookie screamed and he whispered to her ear as he vamp sped inside her.

"Welcome to the vampire's world darling…"

"Damn Bill! It's fucking amazing!"

He growled as he kept thrusting in her pussy.

"Get used to it, you're mine now and you won't go anywhere but in my bed every damn night."

She moaned loud holding tightly on him, she was running her nail on his bare back. She knew it was hurting him, but at the right time she didn't care about it. She needed to feel him, every part of him. He groaned in pain going wild as he used his vampire speed to bring her to her climax.

"Say. It."

"Say what?"

He stared to her eyes.

"You're. Mine."

He gave a final trust and she moaned loud.

"I will always be yours…"

* * *

**Thanks for your time. Please, leave me a reviews if you liked it.****  
**


End file.
